Greed is a terrible thing
by Alyssa Warren
Summary: theres an evil witch, killing people with an athame, Leo goes to see prue on the other side, Darryl gets possessed and piper gets stabbed. thats about it, really. READ IT AND REVIEW IT PLEASE! FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1

**Greed is a terrible thing…**

By Alyssa Warren.

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own charmed or any of its characters. However the characters: Doctor Frankland, Marion Frankland, Natasha, Emma, and Natasha's husband are all of my own imagination._

_**Authors note: **This is my first fan fiction, so please read it and tell me what you think, but be kind! ( This story is set at the end of season three, or the beginning of season five. )_

PROLOGUE

* * *

"So let me get this straight." Piper Halliwell said shakily. 

"Me, Phoebe and Paige, are the 'Charmed ones.'?"

Leo Wyatt nodded.

"Three of the most powerful witches in existence. Together you're almost invincible, and for the last five years, you've been ridding the world of unspeakable evil."

"With my, um, magical powers?" she squeaked.

"Yeah."

Piper looked terrified; she wore the same untrusting expression as a child, who had just discovered that Santa Clause didn't exist.

"Are you okay?" he asked gently.

He gazed worriedly into her eyes, and tried to see past the usual mascara encased lashes.

Her hazel irises met his, and he watched as the fear whirled into them solidified into complete confusion.

Piper frowned at him.

"Sorry, who are you again?"

Leo could almost hear the air whooshing around between her ears.

He sighed visibly deflating.

"I'm your _husband_."

It was no use. She didn't remember.

With a decisive glare, he turned to Paige.

"What possessed you?" he asked weakly.

"Why the hell would you cast a memory loss spell on your own sister?"

For a second Paige didn't answer. Her translucent, pale face flushed pink, before she nervously shoved her liquorice black hair out of her eyes to look to him.

"It was an accident!" she protested.

"Piper was only supposed to forget the fact that I lost her earrings."

Hidden in the corner of the attic, Phoebe voiced her opinion.

"I think its safe to say that it backfired. Badly." She muttered.

Paige's pleas of innocence were drowned out, as Phoebe threw open the huge leather bound green book; resting on a lectern in the centre of the room. The book of shadows.

Halliwell manors cluttered, shadowy attic, easily distinguished by the discarded furniture and dusty cardboard boxes, was filled with the angry sound of Phoebe flipping frantically through the thick ageing pages.

"There's nothing here." she confirmed, carelessly letting the book drop shut.

"I told you," Paige said.

"I made the spell up."

"Then make up a reversal." Leo suggested, eyeing his completely oblivious wife, cautiously.

"I don't remember the spell." Paige pouted.

Piper looked up, ignorance glinting in her eyes.

"I know how to spell 'reversal'." She offered brightly.

Phoebe ignored her. She closed her dark eyes tightly, and concentrated hard on rhyming, She took a deep breath.

"Erm…_In this night, and in this hour,_

_I call upon the ancient power._

_Give back what was … taken,_

_with Paige's spell._

_… Return Piper's memory,_

_and … let all be well_."

Almost immediately, a delicate cloud of intricate golden swirls appeared and swam into Piper's eyes. They glowed for a second, before she collapsed, gasping for air, into Leos waiting arms.

"Nicely done." Paige commented, grinning at phoebe admirably.

"Yeah." Leo agreed, his worried expression relaxing slightly. But only slightly.

Concern remained etched across his face, as he carefully helped Piper stand up.

"Are you okay?"

"Am I okay?" she spluttered, clumsily detangling her soft sheet of long brown hair.

"Am I okay! …You…I… I mean yes I _am_ okay, I-"

She dragged her furious gaze over to Paige.

"You lost my earrings!"

* * *

CHAPTER ONE

* * *

The clouded moon shone a weak, silvery glaze across the desolate car park. Distorted shadows stretched across the tarmac, and mutated leafless leaves into skeletal monsters, which towered menacingly over my lone car. 

I sat watching those skeletal branches wavering in the gentle breeze for what seemed like hours. Restlessly drumming an impatient hand across the smooth leather steering wheel, I subconsciously started to sing…

"Ring o' ring of roses…"

The passenger seat door swung open, startling me. The car shook as a man climbed in. He slammed the door, and… Kissed me on the cheek.

"Hi honey." He greeted, smiling.

Ah…- I thought. –My husband?-

"A pocket full of posies…"

He was about fifty-five. A distinguished, happy looking man, who removed his glasses, and ran a hand over his greying, gracefully receding hairline.

"A tissue, a tissue…"

"What?"

He was still smiling the same idiotic smile, when I revealed the gold, emerald encrusted athame, and held it up to his throat.

Stupid man.-

"Marion? W-what are you doing?… Sweetheart?… Ma-Marion!"

Now he was starting to panic. But he didn't have the time, or the wit to move, before I forced the blade up; embedding it in his throat.

Warm blood trickled out freely, cascading down his starched white shirt; as his terrified face fixed into a distorted expression of pure horror…

"We all fall down."

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

_( The next morning.)_

"Piper!"

Phoebe's foghorn mimicking voice, flounced devastatingly up the stairs.

Paige Mathews appeared bed headed and bleary eyed, on the landing.

"Could you tone it down Phoebs? Some of us haven't had coffee yet." She moaned.

"Piper!"

Paige clumsily grabbed the antique banister, as Phoebe deafly barged past her, and continued up the stairs.

"PIPER!" Phoebe boomed.

"What!"

Piper threw open the bathroom door. She angrily folded her arms across her pyjama clad chest, and through a foamy mouth of toothpaste, with some difficulty, muffled:

"Whadda ooh wan?"

"Have you seen this mornings paper?"

Piper put a hand on her hip impatiently.

Paige yawned.

"I'm thinking 'No'. Why, what's up?"

Phoebe unceremoniously tore open the crumpled excuse for that morning's paper, and read out the headline, from the front page.

" 'Doctor dies, duping detectives.'"

Paige shrugged dismissively.

"People die all the time-"

"That's not the news!"

"Then why is it in a newspaper?" Paige joked.

"He was murdered. And it was Doctor Frankland." Phoebe said.

"He was a teacher at mine and Pipers old school."

Piper frowned, prior to more badly pronounced muffles.

"I don't tink I wememer him…" she slurred, whipping toothpaste off her chin.

Phoebe smiled faintly.

"Yes you do. Cocoa the clown? Da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da …"

Piper looked up thoughtfully at Phoebes a skewed version of the circus song. Paige looked up questioningly, and waited for phoebe to include her in the conversation. She hated that. Not sharing the memories of her sister's childhood. The one she was so constantly reminded that she hadn't been a part of.

Like now…-

" He was a physics teacher." Phoebe explained, reading Paige's: 'Your leaving me out.' expression.

"He gave Piper her first and only detention. She was devastated." Phoebe grinned reminiscently.

"So Prue spread this rumour, that he was a clown called Cocoa, in his spare time. It was all over the school."

Phoebe and Piper burst into simultaneous laughter. Neither of them even saw Paige's: 'You're leaving me out.' face.

Piper clasped a guilty hand over her mouth.

"No! We-we cant laugh." She stuttered.

"Phoebe he's dead! Phoebe… Phoebe, stop it! He's dead!"

"Okay. Okay… But it just struck me as weird is all. His throat was slit with an athame. And an emerald set, solid gold athame at that."

"Interesting." Paige exclaimed.

"I mean in a terrible, awful, 'must catch the murderer, dammit!' kind of way."

"Right." Piper said.

"Or in a, 'I must spit out this toothpaste, and call Darryl.' kind of way."

"Oooh." Phoebe nodded,

"Good plan."

_( Ten minutes later.)_

"Hey guys. I was gonna call you later."

Darryl Morris's friendly voice emanated from the speakerphone, easily migrating the full extent of the Halliwell's living room.

Sprawled across the coach, Paige idly twirled a lock of her loosely curled hair around her manicured fingers.

"Should we be flattered or scared?" She asked dryly.

"Probably scared."

Paige forced herself into an upright position, and cast a worried glance at her two sisters and their beaus.

Piper was slumped next to her on the couch, absentmindedly playing with her belt tassels. At Darryl's confirmation, she shot a look similar to Paige's at Leo; who was casually leaning over the couch behind her.

Phoebe was comfortably nestled on the sofa opposite, in Cole's affectionate embrace. She suppressed a giggle when he inappropriately muttered:

"So what else is new?"

Paige rolled her eyes; secretly wondering how Phoebe could be in love with someone as physically sickening as Cole. And that was without taking the whole ex-demon thing into consideration.

Eeeeeeewwwwww.-

"Something wrong Paige?" he asked coldly, tightening his smarmy hold on her sister.

Paige smiled sweetly.

"Probably." She quipped.

"Carry on Darryl."

"We've had a few cases recently. Murders." He said, pausing for dramatic effect.

"My guess is that they're supernatural, but as we all know, I'm no expert; so I thought it best to ask you lovely people."

Piper raised her perfectly plucked eyebrows, in pre-sarcasm fashion.

"How will we ever express our undying gratitude?" She drawled monotonously.

Paige sighed. Sometimes she seriously worried about her sisters. Phoebe was a complete optimist who, when it came to Cole, had her head permanently stuck in the clouds. Piper on the other hand, was often way to grounded by her pessimistic half. Not that Paige could blame her. Loosing their late sister Prue, had hit her hard.

I know the saying.- Paige thought.

Once bitten, twice as shy…-

Although they were now very close, Paige had more than a few unfond memories of how unwilling Piper had been to accept her as a sister, when they had first discovered Paige's existence.

That's all in the past now.- she reminded herself.

Focus on the present. Dead physicist, supernatural killings, Darryl's droning voice…-

She snapped back into concentration, just as Darryl started talking again.

"I'm sure you'll find a way." He laughed.

"Anyway back to these cases…"

"What makes you think they were supernatural?" Leo asked.

"Well, all three murders were committed with an athame."

"Could be a complete coincidence." Cole suggested.

"It was the same athame." Darryl said, immediately quashing Cole's theory.

"It was a-"

"Solid gold, emerald encrusted athame?" Phoebe finished.

Paige threw her arms up in mock amazement.

"The girl can read!"

"The bizarre thing was," Darryl continued.

"the athame managed to find its way out of police custody, twice. And that's not easy." He promised.

"It was the murder weapon and major evidence in a major case; which by the way is the other weird thing. The original case involved a cop of twenty years, stabbing his wife of thirty years to death. I knew him. He was a decent guy. About an hour after it happened, he turned himself in, athame in hand, covered in blood, and pleaded guilty to everything. But he swore blind he didn't remember doing it, or know how the athame came into his possession. The other two cases are pretty much the same. No motive, and serious memory loss."

"Are you sure Paige didn't have anything to do with it?" Cole smirked.

Okay he has got to stop these inappropriate comments!- Paige thought.

"It seems a little more your style." She said harshly, immediately regretting it when Phoebe gave her a withering look.

"Okay!" Piper said over enthusiastically.

"I think we should kill the athame wielding warlock, now, and argue latter."

Leo sighed.

"Which leads to the questions, how do we know it's a warlock? And if so, how do we kill it?"

"That's where you come in, honey." Piper said.

"Darryl, is there any chance that you could, um, _borrow_ that athame for us?"

_(Don't forget to review! Id **REALLY** like some feed back on this story! Not trying to sound like a broken record, but this is my first fan fiction and I really want to know what you think… I'll up date it when I get my first review!) _


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own charmed (Sorry I didn't mention that in the previous_

_Chapter.)_

_**Authors note: **Reviewers… here reviewers… I'm honestly starting to think they're an endangered species, or something! Thank you halli-halliwell, who gave me my first review, and tried to discourage this notion!_

* * *

_(The next morning.)_

Piper looked tired, Leo noticed. She was exhaustedly slumped over her cornflakes; the dark circles under her eyes, gave away the fact that she hadn't slept much last night. He knew that she always worried when police evidence was smuggled into the house.

You'd think that she'd be used to it after four years.- he thought with a faint smile. Having now provoked a whole library of memories, his smile grew, as a particular occasion replayed in his head.

It must have been almost three years ago. A priceless diamond tiara had found its way into the manor and had triggered a police search…

"What are you smiling at?" Piper yawned.

"Nothing."

Piper took a long sip of coffee, never taking her eyes off him.

"You think I worry too much." She told him.

"You think its funny. But let me tell you something: If the F.B.I stormed in here right now, and found _that_,"

She pointed at the bagged athame, bidding its time on the worktop.

"We would be connected to all three of the murders, we would get arrested for stealing police evidence, _and_ land Darryl in a heap of trouble. Not to mention running the risk of being exposed as witches."

She propped her head up on her hands, and looked at him conclusively.

"What do you think about _that_?"

Leo took a bite of thickly buttered toast.

"I think," he said, pointing the half eaten slice at her.

"That _you, _think too much."

"Ill say." Phoebe agreed, pattering into the kitchen in one of Cole's over sized T-shirts.

She ran a hand through her tangled hair, and made a beeline for the coffee.

"Urgh." She exclaimed.

The evidence bag containing the athame had caught her attention.

"What's with the worlds most inappropriate breakfast guest? I thought you were taking it to the elders." She said to Leo, grimacing at the thick layer of congealing blood that coated it.

"I am!" Leo said defensively.

"He has to eat." Piper told her, looking at Leo suspiciously. She knew damn well that Leo didn't _do_ defensive.

"You think he'd survive a meeting with the elders on an empty stomach?" she joked.

Phoebe nodded understandingly.

"Scrambled eggs and toast. Ammunition."

"Precisely."

"I actually better get going." Leo said, swallowing the last of his toast.

"Okay."

"I'll, um, I'll be back soon." He promised shiftily, standing up a little too quickly.

He clumsily grabbed the athame, and kissed Piper on the cheek.

"Bye."

His nervous posture, and fake smile were engulfed in a wavering cloud of sparkling blue and white.

"What's up with him?" Phoebe asked her sister.

"He's up to something." Piper said.

"He's a terrible liar."

* * *

Leo felt sick. He was shaking as he materialized out of the familiar blue and white orbs.

What was he doing here? He was breaking the rules being here. He was breaking Piper's heart being here…

I can't believe I'm doing this.- he thought shakily.

Why am I doing this?-

There was no one to answer his question. No one except him. So he did.

He shouldn't be here. But he was anyway. He shouldn't have used the elders an alibi. But he had anyway. He shouldn't have lied to Piper. But he had anyway.

How can you be doing this to her?- He demanded of himself.

You promised her the world… To be honest. To be faithful.-

His bizarre argument with himself was interrupted. His stomach practically did a back flip, when he noticed a shadow, greying the pure white clouds, which were atmospherically flooding around his feet.

"Hey, Leo."

All of the worry evaporated when she embraced him. Leo closed his eyes and hugged her back. God, he'd missed her.

"Oh… I'd forgotten how much I love you." She said quietly.

"Me too."

* * *

_( Dum, dum, duuurrrr**… **Is Leo having an affair? – Review it and you'll find out! Oh how I love cliffhangers!) _


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own charmed, or any of its characters._

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR

* * *

Prue Halliwell sighed, releasing her brother in law, from a long over due hug.

"How are you?" she asked, smiling.

"Piper? Phoebe? Paige?"

"Everyone's fine." He promised.

She was glad to hear that. Just because she was dead, it didn't mean that she wanted her family to end up that way too.

"Do they know you're here?"

Leo refused to meet her eyes.

"No."

"Leo-"

"I'll tell them. I was going to but I- I will tell them."

-Drop it Prue.- she told herself.

-What doe it matter if he's told them? What matters is why he's here."

"What did you want my help with?" she asked, her intense blue eyes connecting with his.

Leo held the athame out to her.

"This."

"What they were all out of flowers?" she laughed.

Leo smiled subtly.

"It's the murder weapon in three enquiries. I could really use some of your 'Bucklands' expertise here."

Prue straightened up, and pushed her glossy black hair behind her ears, going into 'Bucklands' mode.

"Its an exquisite piece…" she started; weighing it up in her professional hands.

"Solid gold. Emeralds. I'd say it's dated late seventeenth century, or early to mid eighteenth century. I'm sorry it's vague, I've been out of the loop."

"Carry on." He probed, with an encouraging nod.

"There's a, um, inscription on the hilt." She told him.

"It says 'Natasha.'"

"I didn't notice that." Leo said.

"I can't give you much more information. Sorry honey."

Leo shook his head.

"Don't be. You've told me more than id know otherwise."

He flashed her a huge smile, but Prue knew that he was disappointed. She felt bad. Worse than bad. Her sister's lives could depend on this…

"If I had to guess I'd say it was dated from the early eighteenth century. Its more a decorative piece than a manual one, and it probably belonged to someone rich. This kind of thing would usually have been given as a present, on a special occasion, like a wedding or something. Possibly to this Natasha."

She lifted her gaze from the athame.

"I don't know if that helps at all."

"That helps a _lot_." He insisted.

-He's not telling me everything.- Prue realized.

Familiar thoughts filled her head. If her sisters were in danger, she wanted to know. She needed to know…

"With what exactly?" she asked.

Leo looked confused.

"I told you."

"There's more to it than you _told_ me. What's the supernatural twist?"

"I'm not sure, I only have a theory."

Prue folded her arms across her chest persistently.

"Lets hear it."

Leo took a deep breath.

"I think there's a spirit attached to that athame." He explained, taking it off her, when she forced it back into his hands.

"And if I'm right, I may need your help latter on in this scenario…"

* * *

_(Meanwhile.)_

The soft San Francisco sun persistently cascaded down on the people way too busy to notice it. Undeterred, it bounced off car windows, and shallow puddles in a bid for attention.

From her favourite coffee shop, Phoebe watched, admiring its determination. She loved it here; watching the hustle and bustle of everyday life, knowing that for at least half an hour, she and her cappuccino were not a part of it.

-That's hoe the story _usually_ goes…- she thought, rolling her eyes as Darryl continued with his lecture. She momentarily wondered if he would notice if she placed the screaming cell phone on the table, and got back to her coffee. She decided against it.

"Phoebe? Are you still there?" he demanded.

"Yeah." She muttered.

"Where else would I be?"

"Phoebe this is serious! You promised me that athame this morning. I don't have it. Phoebe I need it back _now_. Do you have any idea of the kind of trouble I could get into? I could lose my job! You guys could get arrested! Phoebe is any of this actually going in!"

"Hey!" she protested.

"Don't get snippy with _me_ Darryl. This isn't my fault. Leo took it to the elders, and as far as I know, he's not back yet."

Darryl sighed.

"Phoebe I'm sorry but it's not good enough."

"Look like I said, Leo has it. Call the manor. Talk to Piper, he should be back soon."

"Should! Phoebe I ne-"

She hung up.

With a satisfied grin, she turned her attention back to Cole, who was appreciatively clapping.

" 'Round of applause." He smiled, his dark eyes gazing lovingly into hers.

She loved his eyes. She always had.

-The eyes are the gateway to the soul.- she thought philosophically.

Cole had those intense brown eyes; she never could resist drowning in… Right now the pang of guilt in her stomach made her ignore that impulse.

"Maybe we should be getting back." She suggested, revealing how awful she felt about foisting Darryl off on Piper. Phoebe thought about her sister trying, to no avail to calm him down…

"No." Cole said. Simply. Easily. Finally.

"We just got here and you've hardly touched your cappuccino."

"Cole." Phoebe said defiantly, looking at him with big, puppy dog eyes.

"Look we'll compromise: Finish your coffee and we'll go back."

Phoebe smiled. Cole didn't. He didn't look happy at all.

-Great.- Phoebe thought, taking her first sip of frothy warm coffee.

-That's just what I need. A grumpy boyfriend, a pissed off cop, and a missing whitelighter…-

* * *

Half an hour later, Darryl was banging on the door of 1329 Prescott Street, like there was no tomorrow.

-For me, there may not be.- He thought, annoyed.

"If they don't, OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR!" He shouted.

He was panicking. That much was obvious. Of course, he trusted the Halliwell's, like he had a million times before, but they were cutting it very fine.

"Paige! Piper! Leo!"

"What?"

The door flew open to reveal an angry looking Paige, hand on hip, and frowning.

"Impatient much?" She said, glaring daggers.

-Speaking of daggers…-

"Paige, I need the knife." He said monotonously.

"Its not here. Leo has it."

Darryl closed his eyes.

-For the love of god!-

"He'll be back soon. 'You wanna come in and wait?" She offered.

"Paige. In half an hour, I'll have the F.B.I on my back. I need it back _now._"

Paige looked unconcerned. She turned and walked towards the kitchen, leaving the front door open, as an indication for Darryl to follow.

"Paige, I'm not messing around here." He said.

Paige settled two mugs on the counter.

"Coffee?"

"No! I need the _athame_!"

"Okay! Don't have a heart attack."

Abandoning her coffee plans, she gazed meaningfully up at the ceiling.

"Leo? Leo! Come on, hurry up! Get your butt down here!"

Darryl looked at his watch. The face was distorted, he noticed, by a glaring blue light, that faded to reveal:

"Leo!"

"What's wrong?" he asked, taking in Darryl's fuming expression.

"Athame." He demanded.

Leo handed it to him.

Without another word, and definitely no 'thank you', Darryl stormed out.

" What's wrong?" Leo repeated.

"Oh, he's just pissed over the athame, and stuff…"

Paige trailed off.

"Coffee?"

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own charmed, or any of its characters._

_**Author's note: **I know that no one besides halli-halliwell reads this story, but I've written it, so I might as well post the whole thing, just in case someone accidentally clicks on it some day! Lol!_

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE

* * *

Piper, having heard the door slam behind Darryl, wandered down the stairs, just as Cole and Phoebe walked in.

"Hey guys." She greeted, flicking her thick plaited hair over her shoulder.

"Did Darryl just leave?"

"Yeah." Cole said.

"Very rudely too, I might add."

"That's rich." Paige scoffed, walking into the conversation, with a cup of coffee in one hand, and Leo in the other.

"The, er… The coffee! Its rich." She covered, before, as Piper saw it, trying to throw her husband at her.

"Look who I found!" She chirped overenthusiastically.

Piper played along for two reasons: She didn't want Paige and Phoebe at each others throats, and she needed to find out why Leo had such a guilty look pasted across his face.

"Hi sweetie." She said hugging him.

He was tense.

"You've been gone all day. Where you been?"

"Um…"

Piper sighed. Okay, she'd tried being nice, and it wasn't working.

-Nice guys finish last.- she analysed, pushing him away.

"Okay. What's up?"

He looked down.

"Leo?"

He hesitantly met her gaze, with pleading green eyes.

"Can I talk to you alone first?" He asked.

"Is it about the murders?"

"Kind of."

"Then no."

Leo shook his head, keeping his eyes on her insistently.

"Piper…"

"Leo, if something is going on with the athame, then talk. Now."

"I didn't find out much." He said grudgingly.

"The elders didn't know anything?" Paige asked.

She sounded shocked. Piper sympathised. The elders could be obnoxious bastards at times, but they generally knew their stuff.

-Here it comes.- she thought.

"I didn't go to the elders."

There it was. A million thoughts ran through Pipers head. If he hadn't been with the elders, then where the hell had he been for the last eight hours? What had he been doing? Who was he with?

"I went to see Prue."

Bang. Bomb number two.

Was he deliberately trying to hurt her? Why?

"What…?" was all she could say.

She sounded hurt. Weak. Betrayed. She had no idea that the look on her face was killing Leo.

It was a look, he hadn't seen since Prue's death, and he almost couldn't stand it.

Her eyes filled with tears.

"Piper? Honey, please don't…"

She glared at him.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Am I making you uncomfortable? _Good._"

"Why didn't you tell us you were going to see her?" Phoebe asked, looking ever bit as upset as Piper.

"Why didn't you tell us that you _could_ go and see her?" Piper demanded.

Leo was lost for words, as he guiltily glanced from one sister to another.

Paige wouldn't even look at him, Piper noticed. And _she_ wasn't about to defend him. Why should she?

"Um, Leo." Cole said, coming to his aid.

"The athame?"

"Oh right!"

Piper didn't want to listen.

"Like I said, I didn't find out much. Its dated from the early eighteenth century, and it belonged to someone named Natasha, I- Phoebe, are you alright?"

Piper turned to see her little sister, doubled over, only on her feet because of Cole's fast reflexes.

* * *

Phoebe struggled for breath. Struggled to stay upright. Struggled not to pass out. The vision had hit her hard.

She could vaguely hear Leo asking if she was alright. Feel Cole's strong arms, stopping her from falling. Those things were comforting to her, and she wished that they weren't so far away…

She was hurtling away from them. She had no choice but to let them be emptied from her mind, as the firs grey images of her premonition sucked up every ounce of her concentration.

She could see a woman…

* * *

"_What the hell do you mean, your leaving me!" I screamed hysterically._

_My dark hair streamed around my tearstained face, in the angry wind._

_I clung to my husband's arm, who span around, with an amused look on his sneering face._

"_Natasha, we both know I'm only with you for your money." He told me._

"_Now I'm leaving you, for Emma."_

"_Why!" I cried, outraged._

"_Because, she's rich, gorgeous, and not a raving loony!"_

_I shook my head in disbelief._

"_You're a greedy, arrogant little bastard, and I hope it consumes you!"_

"_Go on." He provoked._

"_Curse me, you little witch."_

* * *

Phoebe's stomach heaved, and threatened to empty itself, as the settings changed. Natasha was there again. In a house. A bedroom…

* * *

"_Ring o' ring of roses." I hummed._

"_A pocket full of posies."_

_I held out that beautiful gold knife, my uncle had given me for a wedding present, only a few months ago._

_I was going to put it to good use. Just look at the damage it had already done..._

_That worm of a husband of mine, lay on the soft white sheets, staining them a wonderful shade of scarlet. How could a colour so pretty come from something so ugly?_

"_Please..." Emma begged._

"_Please don't!"_

_Did she actually think I was going to spare her?_

_I brought the athame down towards her 'rich' 'gorgeous' and apparently sane little neck..._

* * *

Phoebe's head span. She couldn't take much more of this…

Natasha was wandering bare foot, across a bridge; a noose was roped around her neck…

* * *

_The world thought that was it. Forever. No. _

_I'd killed my husband for his greed. I'd punished him. Why should everyone else escape?_

"_A tissue. A tissue."_

_I looked over the edge, at the swirling water. So far away..._

"_We all fall down."_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own charmed or any of its characters._

_**Author's note: **YAY! This story has readers! I thought it was a dead end sort of thing, so thank you!_

_HALLI-HALLIWELL: Thank you!_

_COLEPHOEBE4EVA: I'm not sure about that, but thank you so much for the compliment._

_CHICKADEE SMILE: Sorry... No Paige/Prue interaction in this one. (I wrote it ages ago, but I promise I'll do one, and email you to tell you k?)_

* * *

CHAPTER SIX

* * *

"Phoebe? Phoebe, sweetie can you hear me?"

Cole's voice sounded nearer. It was getting closer, as her own thoughts flooded gratefully back into her mind.

"Ow." She sighed, as that familiar wave of nausea hit her.

-I hate premonitions…- she moaned inwardly.

"Phoebs?"

It was Piper.

Phoebe opened her eyes and realised she was on the floor. Her head was resting in Cole's lap, and four concerned faces were hovering over her.

"Guys? Air." She complained, letting Cole help her up.

"Was it a premonition?" Leo asked, evidently grateful for the distraction.

Phoebe nodded.

"Natasha was a witch." She said.

"Really?" Paige asked.

"Do you guys ever feel that the more people that join the Wicca club, it kind of cheapens it for the rest for us?"

Piper looked at her blankly.

"Okay." Paige said.

"I can take a hint. That's a conversation for another time."

"She killed her husband and his mistress, with the athame." Phoebe continued.

"Then she hung herself. But I don't get it. She was thinking something about 'punishing the greedy.' The girl was looped."

"So how are these murders happening now?" Paige asked, confused.

Phoebe felt pretty much the same. Maybe it was just the post premonition haze settling in her mind, but she didn't get it.

"This is what I was afraid of." Leo admitted.

"Let me explain."

"Oooh! Please do." Piper muttered sarcastically.

"Sometimes when someone dies, they leave something behind. An emotion. In Natasha's case, it was anger. I think she left it in the athame, and that sort of enables her to possess it. And Phoebe said that she wanted to punish the greedy, so I think that when people come into contact with the athame, she can possess them, if greed is detectable."

"I get it!" Phoebe exclaimed.

"So once they're possessed, she commits the murders through them?"

"I think so, of a loved one like she did."

Paige looked thoughtful.

"That's kind of like this Japanese movie I saw, called: 'Ju-on.' Rage stayed in this house, and killed everyone. Its gonna be an American remake with Sarah Michelle Gellar."

She was met with more blank looks.

"Again: that's a conversation for another time."

Piper nodded.

"Thank you, Miss Trivia."

"Oh my god!" Phoebe gasped.

"What's wrong?"

Phoebe couldn't get the words out.

"Greed. I-its pretty much found in everyone, right?"

"Yeah. Phoebe, what's wrong?"

She felt sick. She almost couldn't say it. She didn't want to say it. She didn't want to believe it…

"Darryl…"

* * *

_(Okay, I think this chapter pretty much told everyone which film I got the inspiration for this story from! Lol: 'The grudge'. Great film. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE review! You may notice I've only got 8 reviews. That's your queue to REVIEW PLEEEAAASSSEEE.)_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own charmed, or any of its characters._

_**Author's note:** I probably should wait, hopefully, for more reviews, but this story don't seem to be attracting 'em! I want to get it all up though, so I can concentrate on 'Blessed be... a little prematurely.'_

_Thank you: halli-halliwell, and Hide-N-Seeker424, for reviewing. (I lost my reviewers from chapter five!_

* * *

CHAPTER SEVEN

* * *

"Can I make a suggestion?" Cole asked above the rising panic.

"Vanquish her. Simple as."

"We cant." Piper told him.

"The spell won't work. None of us are dead."

"I'll write a new one." Phoebe offered.

"And I'll call Darryl, and make sure he's still Darryl." Paige said.

With that, the Halliwell's, plus two departed from the kitchen. Phoebe and Cole headed for the attic, and Paige wandered into the living room. Piper was about to join her, when Leo gently took hold of her arm.

"Can we talk?" He asked weakly.

"No." was her answer. Simple. Direct.

"Right now our main priority. We'll talk later. But just so you know? We are _not_ okay. And I am so mad at you right now. But like I said. Later."

"I think we should talk now." Leo said, completely ignoring her elaboration.

"Did you hear a word I just said?" she demanded.

"Piper, its one spell. One phone call. They can manage."

Piper knew that he was right. Phoebe was the gifted one, when it came to rhyming, and anyone could make a phone call. But she wasn't about to tell him that.

She straightened up, shook her arm out of his loose grip and walked out of the kitchen, and the conversation.

Leo followed her.

"Piper. Piper! W-will you just listen to me? Hear me out?"

"Why should I?" She countered.

"Leo, you lied to me, deliberately excluded me, and now you're trying to justify it? I don't want to hear you out."

"I know, okay? I know I messed up, and I'm not trying to justify it. Piper, I went to talk to Prue, because she knows her stuff, when it comes to antiques."

"Knew." Piper choked.

"She knew her stuff Leo. She's dead. You know how much it hurts me! And now you can go and see her whenever you want, and I cant."

"Don't." Leo interrupted.

"Don't act like you're the only one who misses her, Piper. I know how you feel. I knew how you'd feel. But I also knew that Prue would have been a hell of a bigger help than the elders. And I didn't do it to hurt you. I did it to get a result. Which we did."

You still hurt me." Piper said, heartbroken.

"I just don't understand why you couldn't tell me where you were going."

"Yes you do." He disagreed.

"You would have wanted to come. You would have gotten upset, when I said no. And this argument would have been ten times worse."

"Argument? I thought I was 'listening to you', 'hearing you out'?"

Leo sighed, rubbing his head. He was fighting a loosing battle, and Piper knew that he was realizing that.

"There's really nothing I can say here, is there?" he asked, studying her emotionless face.

"Piper? Look, just know that I'm sorry, and that I dint do this deliberately to hurt you."

She looked up, glaring slightly.

"I know."

Paige appeared in the doorway, shortly followed by Phoebe and Cole.

"You guys," She said, deliberately stepping between them.

"Sorry to interrupt your incessant screaming, but we've got the spell. Darryl's not answering. Come on lets go."

* * *

I turned the key in the lock, grinning delightedly, when it clicked in response. Pushing open the solid oak door, I stepped inside and inspected the hallway. Lovingly framed photographs proudly decorated the walls. Two doted children. A happy couple. A wedding photo.

There he was. There _I _was, arms draped around a woman who was radiant in a beautiful dress. I smiled, anticipating ending that disgusting happiness.

"Darryl? Honey is that you?" a voice asked, flouncing down the stairs. It was followed by a door opening. Closing. Footsteps.

"Yeah. Its me Sheila." I answered, my lie, echoing in a deceiving voice.

"Hi." She said, appearing on the stairs, looking relieved.

I smiled. I had no intention of greeting her with words… I gripped the athame in Darryl's deep suite pocket. She was just like Emma…

Now how should I do it? Should I slit her throat? I revealed the athame. She screamed…

* * *

In a cloud of glittering blue and white, Paige, Piper and Phoebe orbed into the, now very crowded, hall.

Sheila was shaking, cowering away from the impending knife attack. Darryl was looming over her, wearing a very un-Darryl like expression.

"Oh my god!" Sheila whimpered, when Phoebe delivered a swift kick to Darryl's face.

"Oh my god, what's wrong with him?"

"He's possessed." Paige said, in a mater-of-factly way.

"Temporarily." Piper added, before stepping out of the way, when another one of Phoebe's kicks, sent Darryl flying towards her.

"Phoebe!" she snapped.

"The spell."

Phoebe huddled between her sisters, and produced a crumpled piece of paper. They automatically began to chant:

"Powers that be,

Hear we three,

Work the charmed ones will.

Banish this spirit,

Vanquish this spirit,

Before again, she can kill."

Nothing happened.

"Powers that be,

Hear we three,

Work the charmed ones will.

Banish this spirit,

Vanquish this spirit,

Before again, she can kill."

Darryl laughed. He stood up, recovering fast from Phoebe's attack. He started to advance on them. Piper threw up her hands, in an attempt to freeze him, but he stayed mobile. Natasha was a witch.

"Powers that be,

Hear we three,

Work the charmed ones will.

Banish this spirit,

Vanquish this spirit,

Before again, she can kill."

He was practically on top of them now. Well within swiping distance. FLASH. The athame bit into the nearest person. Drawing blood. Prompting a scream.

Piper stumbled back, light headed. Scarlet blood throbbed from the gash in her abdomen. Her last thought, was of the ground coming up to meet her, before she slammed harshly into it. Then everything went black.

* * *

_(Oooh... a cliff hanger! PLEASE review people. The next chapter will be the last.)_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Charmed or any of its characters._

_**Author's note:** okay, this is the last chapter of this story. I finished it all months ago, but never got round to typing it all up (would you believe that I wrote the whole story, excluding the prologue and first chapter in a week? I know! Where the hell has that roll gone!)_

_Thank you: halli-halliwell, reneexoxtyler15, and ColePhoebe4eva, for reviewing chapter seven, and everyone who has reviewed any chapter (I know there's not many of you!) Well here it is: my first finished story. I'm so proud! ... You know this is actually quite emotional..._

* * *

CHAPTER EIGHT

Prue looked angelic in Halliwell manor's attic. Watery moonbeams shone a weak light through the huge bay windows. It flattered the natural gleam of her raven hair, and highlighted the fact that she was corporeal.

It was so strange for Leo to see his sister in law in spirit form; looking radiant in a long white flowing robe. He guessed that the outfit wasn't Prue's personal choice. She could never be described as 'conservative.'

"Leo." She said waving her transparent hands at him.

"A little help? I can't turn the pages, and I haven't got that magical flipping thing quite worked out yet."

Leo obeyed, walking over to the lectern, and hurriedly turning the ancient, yellowing pages.

"Stop!" She commanded, her blue eyes widening when they fell on the page they were looking for. A summoning spell.

* * *

"Piper!"

"Piper?"

"Honey, can you hear us?"

"Piper wake up!"

Phoebe and Paige collapsed down next to their motionless sister. She was unconscious, and a rapidly spreading puddle of crimson blood emanated from her stomach.

"Oh god…" Phoebe whispered, tears clouding her eyes.

Paige could hear her own heart thundering. Red blood pounded around her body, in a sudden adrenalin rush.

-Piper cant die.- she thought. She wouldn't let her die.

"Athame!" she shouted, holding out a shaking hand. She watched the knife, dripping with her sister's blood; waiting for it to dissolve from Darryl's hand, and materialize into hers. Nothing happened.

"Athame!" she shouted again. It stayed in Darryl's firm grip.

-Damn…-

Darryl laughed again. It was unnerving. Inhuman. He smiled wickedly, lifting the athame.

"Ring o' ring of roses.

A pocket full of poses.

A tissue, a tissue.

We all fall down."

He swung it down towards her exposed neck. Paige closed her eyes…

* * *

Natasha appeared in the attic, in an angry tornado of restraining smoke. The expression on her face was just as angry, when she emitted an ear piercing, inhumanly loud scream.

"No!" She shouted at Prue.

"You stupid little bitch! He needs to be punished, send me back! Do it, whore!"

"Temper, temper." Prue mocked provokingly.

"Now say 'pretty please'."

Natasha screamed again.

Deafened, Prue took in her appearance. She was surprisingly small and thin, but she possessed an air of power, that contradicted her stature.

A head of long, tangled, liquorice black hair blew around her gaunt pale face, in a non-existent wind. The girl was crazy and it was terrifyingly obvious.

Seeing Leo, she wielded the athame.

"Leo, go." Prue ordered.

"No way." He said defiantly.

"Leo, my sisters need you. Go and heal Piper."

Immediately his face contorted in worry.

"She's hurt?"

"Go!"

He went. Prue was alone. If the reconstituted power of three couldn't stop this, then it was up to her. The power of one.

"What are you going to do?" Natasha sneered.

"You can't stop me. No one can."

-Beg to differ.- Prue thought.

"Ashes to ashes.

Spirit to spirit.

Take this soul.

Banish this evil."

Natasha's confidence started to waver. Prue smiled.

"Ashes to ashes.

Spirit to spirit.

Take this soul.

Banish this evil."

Natasha started to shake uncontrollably, raw burns tarnishing her flawless skin. Her bare arms began to bubble, an angry red, before bursting into flames. Her shocked face distorted in pain, and she began to scream.

"Ashes to ashes.

Spirit to spirit.

Take this soul.

Banish this evil."

The flames engulfed her. Taking her soul. Banishing the evil. Putting Natasha somewhere that she would pay for what she had done, for eternity.

Prue smiled, satisfied.

"Nobody hurts my sisters." She told the empty attic. Told the swirling smoke that Natasha had left behind. Yes, Prue Halliwell was smiling. But it was bittersweet…

* * *

Paige's eyes were welded shut. She was holding her breath, and every muscle in her body was tensed, as she waited for the athame to lacerate her neck. When it didn't happen, she warily opened one eye. The athame was nowhere to be seen, and Darryl was slumped in a breathless heap on the floor, in Sheila's understanding arms.

-How long where my eyes closed for?- She wondered, confused.

Had she missed the entire vanquish?

"W-what happened? Where's Natasha?"

Nobody answered. Paige looked at Phoebe, who was preoccupied with their badly bleeding sister.

"I don't know." She answered finally.

"And t be honest, I don't really care. Paige she's barely breathing. Where the hell is-"

Leo orbed into the hall, wearing a terrified expression. He took one look at his wife, lying in a pool of blood, and thought the worst.

"Leo!" Phoebe shouted, trying to discourage this.

It worked. He skidded across the bloodstained carpet, and held a pair of glowing hands over Pipers stomach, sighing with relief when the blood evaporated into nothingness.

She stirred, suddenly bolting awake.

"Darryl! Natasha! I-"

"Everything's fine." Leo assured her, stroking her hair soothingly.

Never one to be deterred easily, Piper frowned questioningly at him.

"Why? How? What happened?"

"Prue." Leo answered, simply.

Paige could tell that he was fully expecting another argument, and could see his complete surprise when Piper pulled him into a hug.

Their lives could be amazingly complicated, and her sisters could be amazingly unpredictable, but looking at all of those negative things, Paige felt incredibly positive. At least they were alive.

* * *

EPILOGUE

* * *

"I really am sorry." Darryl apologized, for the hundredth time the next morning.

"I know." Piper accepted.

It was so weird, how the light of day could make everything feel so different. Last night, she had almost died. Sheila had almost been stabbed to death by her possessed husband. Darryl had almost been sentenced to a lifetime in prison.

-Same old, same old.- she thought dismissively.

Piper had lost count of the number of times she had almost died. And all the times she actually _had_ died.

"I'm sorry too." Leo said.

He still felt bad about enlisting Prue's help without telling the sisters. And he felt even worse about not being there when Piper was stabbed.

"You don't have to be." She promised, reassuringly taking his hand.

"Neither do you Darryl. You were possessed. It wasn't your fault. And _you_." She said, turning to Leo.

"You and Prue saved the day. Stop giving yourself such a hard time."

"Here, here!" Paige cheered, lifting her steaming mug of coffee, in a toast.

"You know, we really should drink more Champaign." She moaned.

"I mean, we saved the world. _Again._ We should celebrate in style."

" 'Again' being the operative word." Phoebe said.

"If we had Champaign every time we saved the world, we'd be a bunch of alcoholics."

Paige considered that.

"Okay, well how about Champaign every third time we avert an apocalypse. Or at least some expensive chocolates?"

"Paige, Paige, Paige." Piper said patronizingly.

"You know what they say: Greed is a terrible thing…"

* * *

_(Its finished! Its finished! Its finished! YAY! My first fanfic! You guys still have to review it though! PLEASE!)_


End file.
